


Trust

by andrastes_grace



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrastes_grace/pseuds/andrastes_grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang meet for the first time, several times.</p><p>She doesn't know if she can trust him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

The first time she sees him is on the steps of her house, a suitcase in his hand.  She greets him shyly, and blushes when he calls her ‘Miss Hawkeye’.  He’s fifteen and seems very grown up.

She doesn’t know if she can trust him.  Her father has never taken an apprentice before, and the secrets of flame alchemy weigh heavily on her.

 

She sees him again when he’s twenty, and he’s in her father’s study as her father dies.  He helps her with funeral.  It’s just the two of them at the ceremony.

Her father kept to himself.

He talks about dreams.  He’s still the same earnest boy she knew from years ago, even while he’s wearing the uniform of a solider.

She trusts him.

 

Ishval is a desert and the sand is soaked in blood.

She sees him through the scope of her rifle.  The uniform has changed him.  He looks so very old, and very tired and there’s only death in those cold, dark eyes.

She knows of the charred corpses left wherever he goes.  She knows what he uses her secrets for.

One more shot, one more body.  It would be so easy.

She never should've trusted him.

 

She asks him if he remembers her.  She’s not the shy girl anymore.  He’s not the charming apprentice.

She doesn’t know if she can trust him.


End file.
